BLCK Volume 1 Chapter 1 Haven Academy
by Still thinking for a name
Summary: Story takes place 20 years after the fall of Beacon. Remnant has entered a new golden age, yet the wounds of the fall still linger. The huntmen and huntress academics are now more important than ever.


[Public Flight 202, Destination: City of Mistral]

"Yes Mom, i have the 20 pieces of underwear. Yes i have the lien you gave me. And yes i have drinked and eaten."

My mom had pandered me for about 10 minutes at that point. She was worried like always.

"That's good to hear honey. Oh and remember..."

"Wash clothes atleast every other day, change underwear every day, don't push yourself too much. I know Mom, i know."

"Okay. Okay. Just, make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Of course mom. Don't worry."

I closed my scroll and took a long, reliefed sigh.

Mom can get caried away when she's worried about something. And its always frustrating. Really frustating.

The public flight that i had taken was slighty crowded. Not enough to not be able to move, but still crowded enough that you had to watch your step. The flight had taken off early at the morning, as it was going through all the nations to pick up passengers. Unfortunately this wasn't one of the flights that were going straight to the school. Those flights were way too expensive. Not to mention, many of the seats were taken.

The mood was lukewarm in the ship. The morning sun was just rising, so there wasn't much light. The few beams of light that did get trough the windows gave some warmth and light to the gloomy room. Many were still sleeping, their heads resting on their bags. I myself had just woken up, to my mom calling me. I felt lazy, like my arm and legs had no strength to them. Some other people had also awoken, many of them traveling alone. I did notice that some of them were carrying a weapon of some kind, most likely other students.

Our 6 hour flight was coming to a close. I had already seen couple watchtowers here and there and at least one train track.

The ship's speakers came online, as the captain started speaking.

"Good morning passengers. Were arriving at city of Mistra soon. Anyone how is leaving, please be ready to leave the ship in calm and orderly fashion. Thank you."

Many started to wake up after the intermission.

I myself just turned my head to look out from the window. I saw the wast hills rolling by, small farming villages going by one after another. The amount of villages had grown after the grimm started to disappear suddenly about 16 years ago. They still are a danger, but they seem to be way more animalistic and they move in smaller groups now. It has made making towns and villages a lot easier to hold. Its not called the New Golden Age for nothing. Atlas has been going crazy with technology, Vacuo has gotten back its slush green paradises after the new CEO of Schnee Dust Company took away all the mining operations there. Vale got back to its feet abd its capital is bigger than ever. Even Menagerie has gotten better. It's desert got severely smaller and thanks to the creation of the "Brotherhood of Alliance", faunuses have finally gotten a more solid rights. It's the best time to be alive.

We finally got to the port, with a small collision. Apparently the ship captain was little tired and didn't quite measure the distance right.

The ship landed to the lower levels of the City of Mistral, where there were mostly merchants and other small business.

I waited for everyone else to leave before i myself left. My white jacket and brown hair breezed do to the wind, some of the cold air getting under my black sleeveless shirt.

I looked up and saw the tall mountain, which has the school ontop of it. It was gonna be a long way up before i got to the actual school. "Hopefully its not all stairs" I thought to myself, as i took my large sportspack, sheath and smaller backpack and started to move towards the mountain.

The City of Mistral was really beautiful. The city had a large surge in size in the past 15 years. The valleys around the center city have been complitely taken over by buildings and docks for aircrafts. Thanks to the rising amount of so called "Work villages", the amount of wood and other minerals has increased.

While on my way to the school, i desided to take a break. I looked around and found a noodle called "The Simple Wok". I ordered a small noodle cup with some meat cubes. One of the workers went to the back as the owner came to chat. He was old, like really really old. Most likely over 100 year-old. He wore a gray-ish green shirt and a bark red apron. He walked with a walking stick. Not surprising, seeing how old he was. He said he was originally from Vale, but after Beacon fell, he moved to Mistral and set up shop there. Apparently business was going well, as while i was there, some other people came to eat too.

I got my order after a small while. It was so good to get some fresh, warm food. Last one i had was before i went to sleep and that was a good while ago. I ate about half of it and then sealed it with some tape. After shoving it to my backpack, i said thanks and continued my walk.

At this point i had gotten to the main city area, where Haven Academy was. I got to the point where the mountain started to get sharper. I took couple small cargo lifts here and there to skip stairs. God there was a lot of stairs.

Once i got half-way up, i desided to take a break.

I had walked for about an hour at that point. I sat on a bench and took a drink. While there i started to watch around and look for a way up. But there didn't seem to be one. After sitting for a minute, i saw a group of airship fly up to the school. And just like that, the dots in my head connected and i cursed in my head. I looked down and saw a air ship dock with a large group of people waiting to board a ship.

"Let me guess, i should be there instead of here." I said to myself. I took a sigh and started to waguer my options. I could go back and board a ship.

Or i could act like a crazy person and climb the mountain.

And to be honest, after i lost my hole left arm last year, i desided that when i get to choose between normal or crazy, i would go grazy.

I started to skim the mountain and look for points to grap and where to land. In about a minute i had a route to follow. I took a quik drink and put my water bottle to my bag. While my hand was there, i also grapped a bracelet that i had hoped would have stayed in the bag for longer. I attached it to my wrist, feeling the needles puncture my skin and enter my veins.

I made sure all of my bags were stable and tight, so they woulnd't fall. After that i looked back at the bracelet. I shaked my hand to open a circle from the top of the bracelet. I cursed my idiocy once more before mumbling to myself.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but it's the only way im gonna get up there."

I tossed the final doubts away and pulled the socket.

I almoust imidiatly felt a large amount of pain coming from my arm. My mouth tensed so much that the metal circle that was between my teeth broke in two. It felt like my body was burning from inside out, as some of my veins bulged a little. I quickly spitted the piece of the circle that was left in my mouth out, so i woulnd't choke on it. I then looked at the route i had planned, preparing to jump. Once i felt i was ready, i springged to action. I jumped on one of the trees growing from the cliffside. I quickly looked back, seeing that i just jumped about 7 meters forward and about 6 meters up. I then continued jumping and climbing, landing in small ledges and even landing on couple roofs. I could hear the citizens shouting insults, but at that point i was too consertrated on climing. The lightning dust coursing through my veins still burned, but it also gave me enough strength to carry my bags while climbing.

Once i got closer to the top, i also felt the dust finally starting to lose its effect. I quickly looked for a place to take a break before the lack of dust would render me complitely unable to climb and lead me falling couple-hundred meters down to my possible death. I quikly saw a small plot of stable ground, where a tree was growing. I wallrunned to it, but due to my body being basicly dead at that point, i slammed to the tree with my left side. The impact lingered in my body for a while, with all the added pain from the dust. O groaned there for a while as my legs felt like the bones in them were about to snap in two. I leaned next to the tree and started laughing. Even though my body was going trough hell, i felt more alive than i had ever felt in a year.

After breathing and groaning next to tree, i heard someone else groaning on the other side. I leaned my head, looking over my shoulder, seeing someone climbing over the edge. It was a she, i would tell that much by the voice, but i didn't know anything else. I desided to just keep it calm and rest. The girl got herself on the small plot of stable ground that we were on and slammed herself to the other side of the tree. She breathed heavily, before reaching to her backpack and taking her waterbottle. I let her drink before i introduced myself.

"So, I see you also took couple wrong turns here and there."

She almost immediately took a knive from her lap and swung it right next to my neck.

"Ok, WOWOWO! Calm there! Im not going to hurt you!"

I looked over my right shoulder and saw the blade. She would definitely kill me if she got the change.

"Who are you?" She was breathing heavily, but yet kept a demanding presence and tone.

"Im a student in Haven. Well, a new student, but a student anyway. Lux Arianhod, nice to meet you."

I decided to joke around to bring the mood down, but my efforts backfired, as now she actually just sticked knive into my skin. My aura protected me from it actually punching through my skin, but apparently the knive had something burning in the tip, so it was chipping on my aura a little.

"Im going to turn around now. You do anything funny, i will trow you down."

"Understood."

I could hear her moving, taking the knive slowly away from my neck. She turned around but i desided that it was better for me to just stay still.

"Well, you don't have a tail. Can you tilt your head this way?"

I did like she asked. At the same time i also got a look at the mysterious lady how had just put a knive to my neck. She had a slightly dark skin and purple eyes. She was wearing a top with some neon colored flower patterns and sport shorts with some cloth wrapped around her waist with two ends flowing in the wind. She also had a spotsbag and and a larger backpack compared to mine.

Other things i noticed where that she had a braid and...well, that she was a faunus. A boar faunas to be specific.

She took a sigh before finally putting her knive to its holster.

"Thank god your not a faunus. Ummm..sorry about earlier." She had a genuen smile on her face and her tone sounded honest enough.

"Hey, things happen. Your a new student too?"

I still had my back turned to her, but i did tilt my head so she could hear me without me shouting.

She rubbed her neck, clearly not sure what to say.

"Ummm...yes, i think."

"Well, in that case i can trust you too. Now then, we should start going. The headmasters speech is going to start soon-ish"

"Oh right, that."

She clearly had other ideas on her mind, as it did seem like she had forgotten the hole speech thing.

I finally stood up, my body still slighty feeling sore. My aura had healed it enough for me to move. I clinched my right arm, still feeling my muscles being tence and sore. But it should be strong enough to get me up to the platform above us.

"Well, let's get going!"

I started climing, not looking back. But when i did look back, i saw the girl staring at me with a slightly confused face.

"What?" I asked, while hanging with my right arm.

"How the hell did you get this high with only one arm?"

"Lightning dust. Hurts like a bitch but gives a really nice boost to your strength. Now lets go!"

I tried to wawe with my left arm, only to realise once again that i still don't have it. I cursed myself once again, thinking to myself "I have been inside way too long".

I kept climbing, now and then looking back at the girl. She seemed to be doing fine. She was extremely fit. She might as well be a professional boxer for all that i know.

After about 10 minutes we got to the landing platform. Once i got myself pulled to the solid wooden ground, i just laid down to take a breath. My arm felt like they were on fire and my muscles were tence as hell. The girl climbed to the platform couple seconds later. She was clearly in a better shape, as she just had to lean on her knees instead of collapsing to the ground.

"Well, that was fun." She laughed

"Like hell it was!" I took a long breath before continuing. "Man i needed this!"

The girl laughed and gave me a hand.

I took it and she pulled me up.

"I never got your name by the way" I asked politely, while my lungs tried to kill me.

"Its Bell. Bell Nightshade."

"Noted. Now then, shall we go?"

I showed the way with my hand, as a sign of kindness. She smiled and started walking towards the door, i following her closely behind.

We first went to one of the large living hall that are located on both sides of the school. This one had been cleared up for the students to sleep in for the night. I called dips on the spot next to the window. Bell desided to sleep next to the doorway. We both unpacked our bags and started to move towards the main hall in the middle of the school.

The hall was large, like really large. It descended downwards, like an theatre. But otherwise the walls and the roof were similar to rest of the school. Dark brown wood beams with arcs and square patterns. It had couple levels and a large amount of seats. I and Bell took seats next to each other and started to wait. More and more people came in. Human and faunas, rich and poor. Well, poor in the sence that they only had pretty basic looking weapons. No transformations, no dust applications.

That kind of poor.

After a while, the lights slighty got dimmer. A man with a grey beard and expensive looking clothes walked on to the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the Haven academy for huntsmen and huntresses. Its a pleasure to have all of you here today."

The man spoke in a supprising casual tone. Like we all were his best friends and we just came to his birthday party.

"My name is Acer Redwood and im the assistant for the headmaster. She will be here shortly, but in the meanwhile i will tell you what is going to happen in the next few days."

Acer cleared his voice before continuing. Any chatter that was happening before stopped. Everyone was listening closely for what he had to say.

"Tomorrow you will have your team evaluations. We will also evaluate your overall skill and talent. After that, the team you have been assigned to will be your teammates for the next four years in this academy. And i DO NOT want to hear any complains about the team you will been assigned to! After that you will get a group room, where you will live through the school year. After that you will get your timetables and school will start imidiatly the next day."

People started to chatter oumost imidiatly after Mr. Acer stopped talking. People were either discussing about the information they had just gotten or being angry about his comments concerning teams.

"Hmmm, seems pretty clear to me."

Bell noted nonchalantly. I just noted, agreeing with her. She seemed little uneasy for s second, like this reminded her of something from her past.

Then a woman walked from the back of the stage. Acer seemed surprised. He slowly turned to the mic and started to talk.

"Ah. And now, allow me to introduce our new headmaste..."

But before Acer could finish his sentence, the lime green haired woman stopped him.

"Thanks you Acer, but i want to stay anonymous for now. A suggestion from the higher ups."

The chatter started again, people asking 'How is she?', 'Why isin't she telling her name?'.

I myself just consertrated on her, waiting for her to speak up. She seemed to be looking at the crowd of students with her ruby red eyes. She also had a long scar on her left cheek.

"Ok, cut the chatter!" She had an demanding, yet soft tone to her voice. The chatter did die out, though some small whispering still happened.

"I know many of you are expecting a speech about hidden potential or something like that from me. And while i see that, i believe more in change than potential, because the only way to reach your potential is to change.

I have seen this myself. I have seen a heiress become humble, i have seen a naive kid become the most terrifying fighter ever. And i have seen a Beacon dropout become one of the most powerfull huntsmen of our time."

She spoke in a strick manner, yet you still could her a slight amount of softness in her voice.

Not to mention, she talked like it was actully true. This started the hole chatter thing again. She took a breath before continuing.

"Now, i want to make this clear. Once you have graduated this school, i want to see all of you change. Get better, as hunters and as persons. It took me too long personally to achieve the latter one." She cleared her throat before continuing.

"The evaluation is tomorrow, so sleep well tonight. It is going to be an important day for you." She ended her speech, cutting the mic off.

She was clearly reliefed to get over the speech. Guess she indeed was pretty new.

After that people either left or stayed for a while to chat. Bell left to the living hall to ready her bedside. I stayed in the hall for a while, just letting my mind drift. It was slighty overwhelming. A year of training my ass off after loosing my arm and now im here. Haven academy.

After letting my mind to settle again, i went to the living hall. Many were just hanging around and taking it easy before the night. The time was around 16.00, so there still was time to kill. I looked for Bell, but she had left somewhere else. Her spot was already finished, with her sleepingbag on the floor and her bags on the side.

I was slighty bummed, as i did want to talk to her. But that feeling left me pretty quikly. I walked to my stuff, taking a flexibly mattress out from my bag and folding it so i could sleep on it. After that i picked up my sheath and headed towards the training ground outside.

Once i got closer to it, i heard slighty grunting. Looking over from the doorway, i saw Bell training against some wooden dummys. If the wood wasn't reinforced, im pretty sure they would have broken by now.

I walked slowly to the training area before opening my mouth.

"You know, if you want to actually get better, i suggest training with someone alive." I spoke in a nonchalant tone, having a small grinn on my face. Bell stopped punching the dummy, taking a breath. Then she turned towards me, with the face that clearly told me "Did you seriously just say something like that?". But at that moment i didn't care, i just turned my grin to a smile. Bell looked at me for a while before taking a sigh.

"Is that so, mister martial artists? Also, can you stop suprising me? It's getting old." Now she was the one with a smug grinn. I just chukled and she joined in as well.

"So, wanna spar? Haven't done any hand to hand fighting in a year." I dropped my sheath to the ground and stretched my arm. Bell looked at me slighty confused and hesitant.

"You sure? You are missing an arm."

I just smiled and turned towards her.

"Put one of your hands behind your back."

She still had a confused look on her face. She hesitated for couple seconds. She looked at her left arm, when the gears finally moved. She put her hand behind her back with a face that said "Let's do this!"

"And now we're even. Shall we?" I said, matching Bells smile. She didn't wait a second, imidiatly charging at me. I also started to charge towards her.

We both desided to kick, locking each other to a standstill. We just smirked at each other and broke the lock. After that we kept attacking each other for minutes, blocking hits and trying to outsmart the other.

It felt like a dance, as we both seemed to be in synch. We both were full of adrenaline, yet for me the fight felt relaxing.

After ten minutes, we ended up in another block, this time by our forearms, as we both besided to block each others punch.

We both breathed heavily, our eyes gazing at the other. We were still in the mind state for fighting, so we couldn't stop staring at each other.

Bell finally stopped the block after 30 seconds, pushing me backwards, making me fall flat on my ass. She also fell, though much more gently.

"Ouch! You could have been more gentle."

I started to laugh, feeling little lightheaded.

Bell just chukled.

"Well sooorrrryy i didn't realize that we were suddenly playing nice"

Then she also started to laugh.

And there we sat, on the gravel just laughing, enjoying the moment.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" I smiled towards her, as she gazed to the starsa.

"Yeah, im ready for anything" She responded, clearly in her own thoughts.

I just chuckled and also started to look at the stars.

We sat there for a while, until the headmaster walked by.

"Hey you two, i would suggests getting inside shortly. Sleeping time starts soon and at that point venturing far away from the living hall is not allowed."

She was smiling, still talking with that mixture of serious but soft.

I and Bell imidiatly stood up, oumost frozen on our places. But surprisingly the headmaster laughed.

She quikly putted her arm over her mouth, letting out a one last chuckle before sighing.

"I apologise for that. It's just so hard to keep a serious tone all the time. And you don't have to be so scared of me. Please, you can ease up."

And we did, Bell quikly thanking her before running towards the living hall. I myself walked slowly to my sheat, putting it on my shoulder.

"Your a pretty unique headmaster, i do have to say." I had a cold breeze go through my spine as i said that. She was clearly a lot more eased up than other headmasters and teachers, but there's always a risk of taking things the wrong way.

"I take that as a compliment, Lux Arianhod." Her knowing my name trew me off a little.

"How do you...?"

"Im your headmaster. I have memorized every students face and name." She smiled, clearly being proud of her achievement.

I looked dumbfounded for a second before walking past her.

"Well, im glad to have you as our headmaster, miss...?"

She stood in her spot for a while, clearly thinking what to say before opening her mouth.

"Emerald. Emerald Sustrai. But please, keep it a secret for a little while longer. I have eyes all over the school."

I didn't recognize the name, but it cleary had some weight on it.

"I will, i don't want to be on the bad side of my headmaster."

I walked to the living hall, where every one else was already in their sleeping wear. Pyjamas and trousers here and there.

I took a shower before changing clothes. My clean white loose t-shirt and trousers. I looked for Bell, how also was in her sleeping wear. A black top and trousers, go figure.

She was too into her scroll, so i deside not to interrupt her. That actually reminded me to check my own scroll. When i opened it, i saw that there was 21 messages. 20 of them where from my mom, not surprisingly. But the one left over was from my little sister. Well, adopted, but still.

"Hi big bro!"

Guess what? I actually got to Signal!!!

Im so happy! Im gonna be just like you big bro!

Anyway, have fun in Haven

I couldn't help but smiled. I desided to respond, but before i was able to, someone pushed me, even though i was leaning next to the wall.

"Hey, watch it!" I said to the guy, how just walied away. He was wearing a black t-shirt and trousers.

He didn't seem to react, just kept walking.

"Dick" i said to myself, going back to responding. But this time i was interrupted by Bell pulling me away from the wall as the t-shirt wearing guy flew straight to it.

"Thanks for the safe." Bell just noded, being alert and watching at the person how trew to t-shirt wearing guy. Now that i saw him better, he had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"You sonofa..."

"Keep your insults, not that you have any." The cold voice came from the other end of the room, where a blond guy with spiky hair, ember eyes, white t-shirt, dark red trousers and bandages in his forearm was cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, you started it!"

The green eyed guy was furious. He clearly was ready to go for the guys throat. But the ember eyed guy instead was grinning. He seemed to be having fun.

"And now i will end it!"

He smalled the guy next to the wall and tried to punch him in the stomach. Of course it didn't work because of aura. The green eyed got a clear punch to the others face. They started a fist-fight, with half of the students cheering them to continue and others not sure what to do.

They continued fighting, until suddenly they both screamed in fear and lost their balance, falling to the ground breathing heavily. They were choked, like they had just seen a ghost. Then the noise of heels could be heard coming from the doorway

It was the headmaster

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE FIGHTING IN MY SCHOOL!!"

Her high volume send shivers down our spines. She was mad, you could tell it.

She took a long, violent breath before calming herself, turning her tone to ice cold and leaning towards the two boys.

"Because it's your first day, i will look this action over. But mark my words, if i see anything like this again, you both will have detention. Personally. With me."

You could see the blood draining from their faces. The headmaster slowly leaned away from the boys and looked at the students.

"Silent time starts in 20 minutes. I want everyone sleeping or silent by then."

And then she just walked away, not saying anything else.

After all that, everyone pretty much imidiatly walked to their places and either went to sleep or resting.

I finally was able to respond to my little sister's message

"Good to hear that sis!

Have fun in there and stay safe.

With love:

Big Bro "

I closed my scroll and looked out from the window at the stars and the broken moon.

"If this is my first day of school, just what the hell am i in for?"


End file.
